The Flow Cytometry Facility has supported UWCCC investigators since 1988. It includes laboratories at two sites. The main laboratory is located at the Clinical Science Center (CSC) and remodeling for a satellite laboratory that will be located on the central campus at the McArdle Laboratory will be completed in Fall 2006. The Facility is staffed from 8:00 AM until 5:00 PM Monday through Friday, but the technologies are available to trained users at all times. The laboratory staff maintain all instruments and provide support for data acquisition; sorting; instruction in performing data analysis, instruction on instrument operation, consultation on experimental design, sample handling, and staining protocols; education on basic principles of flow cytometry through seminars, lab meetings, or course work, as well as a series of three lectures for beginners offered monthly; on-site staining facilities; and sample preparation and analysis of specimens submitted from clinical trials. This service is also available to clinicians without research laboratories who are conducting clinical trials. (The facility is dedicated to research and does not perform routine clinical analyses used in patient diagnosis and treatment.) The Facility manages and operates the following equipment: two high-speed sorters, FACScan, FACSCalibur, LSR, Pathway Biolmager, off-line computers for data analysis, and an Olympus Fluorescence Microscope. Through support of the Cancer Center Support Grant coupled with a significant on-going investment by the Cancer Center with institutional funds and philanthropic funds, as well as support from successful instrumentation grants, this facility provides the latest cutting-edge technology to UWCCC members.